


Crushing the Patriarchy

by Rina_Sally_Giles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, BAMF Women, Canon Character of Color, Civil Rights Movement, Cultural Appropriation, Equalist, Fat Shaming, Female Character of Color, Feminist Themes, Gay Rights, Misogyny, Multi, Otherkin, Patriarchy, Period-Typical Sexism, Privilege, Race, Racism, Sexism, Sexist Language, Sexual Equality, Social Issues, Social Justice, Socialism, Transgender, Wealth, White Privilege, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Sally_Giles/pseuds/Rina_Sally_Giles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My OC decides to liberate the ASOIAF/GoT universe from operassion, which is cussed bi their patrickarial feudall system. Can she do it or will da patricky stop her? Reed and revoirw plz!!111 No flamming, you misogymnast, rassist, ablelist, elitits, homophonic, transphonic, over-privilegged cis-cum!!!!111  Cheque your privilog!111!!11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushing the Patriarchy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Speshul thankx to my grilfriend Sarah for editing dys!!!11 U rock!!!111

Hullo peephole of the Internet, my name is Tracey Shaniqua Misaki Catarina Bella (no, I’m not realted to that useless, winey, god fur nothing, kant ho set feminitsm back 34567890876534567 years!!!11) Seren Neasa Bwana Ling Reddragon. I am half-black, half-Latinoo, calf-Japanose, half-Italian, half-Walsh, hald-Iris, half-Afriescan, half-noth Korin, and half-natif Amurican, so it’s nut coutural appropriation for me to have those names. I know the numbras don’t ass up, I has dyscalculia, so please donut correct me, you ableist peace of shit. I also has dysexia, so spelling is harad.

As y’all can see, I am a social juicetice warrior, I fight for the operassed, I am also a feminits, herr me raor!!!111

I am extremely bootiful, I have blake hair width ranbow steaks and magneta eyes. My bar size is a triple R cup, and no I donut wear any thong that shoos off my clavage, I donut want to oboobjectify myself for the partickarchy. Unlike dose skinny betches ho starve themselfs to lock preety fur rappist, misogymnastic, abusive, operaessive, mon, I am a REAL womyn (I DONUT FUCKING SPELL WOMYN WIDTH AN E, DAT IS JUICEST ANOTTER WAY FUR THE PARTICKARKY TO OPERASS WOMYN!!!11 FUCK ALL MEN!!!111 GO DYE INN A DICH!!111) and I weigh 2345678909876545 ponds. DONUT CALL ME FATE!! 111 CHEQUE YOUR PRIVYLEG YOU FUCKING SKANNY, WHOR BATCH KANT!!!!!11111111111111111

I is not strait, I am punsexl, I also grow up inn da ghetto, so I am nut privylegged. I am aso an otterkin. I identitsfy ass Enoby Drakeness Dementara Raven Way. She is soooo awksome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111

I am crippholed too, you ssee, I am a one-legged, sketchophonic midgette. Butt I am vera smheart, so I managered to crate a second robodick leg dat responded too my bran waves. And to mac up fur my short statue, I have also crated an EVA robust for me to flight in. My boss Gendick Ikari said that womyn couldn’t pilot EVAss, so I tolled him to stfuuu! !!111

I then summined a Demented (those soul sucking ringwaifs from Hary Potty) to suck out his soul and I used it to power my EVE.

Deskpite my angersty and twagick past (my mother dyed giving bitch to me, and my father abuzzed me and rapped me 24/7, he got me pregnot and when I fund out it was a boy I abooted it, in a backally with a cot hanger, for I did not want to contributt to the pratricky, we already have enuff male asshalls in the wold we donut need any moar) my father dyed when I findally had enoff and I muttered ham in his sleep), I am detergent to end all froms off operassin.

Today, I crated a portal that wood aloe me into otter worlds. I gut into my AVA, and I stopped inside da porko into da Song of Ass and Fir universe. I wuss in Kong’s Landing, und everyone schemed wen dey sawed a giantarse robust. I kew I had to fee da smallfork from da operasession of da kangs, for kings were nothin but strait, white, cis, mail, ableist, whalethy, thin bustards ho exploided the smallfork fur his own selfist game.Thy lived like fat cats while everyone else had nothing, it wuss a socialpathic, capitolits sociey designated bi the partiacky to operass da peepole of color, womyn, da handicrapped, da LGBT, da otterkin, da punsexal, da asexul, da zoophilics, da poor, da ugly and fate peephole, teh rich, flithy, god-fir-nuthin cis, white, strait, abusive, rappist, murderus, warstating men wold bee da only ones ho benetit frum da corrupt system, dey would get richer wile da roast of ass would get pooorer and I'm gon putt an end toe it!!11

So I fried an anergy attack like a kamehamehamehameha at da castile and it exploited!!!111 Butt my work was nott done, because there eval king Tommen had escrapped with his operaassed mother Cercie. So I fries at ham, and this time I got him, but he did not dye so I captured ham alive, and I putt ham in da gladiate pits!!!111

I den infected a drug (hey, I’m from da ghetto I have tons of drags) into Sir Pounds, Laddy Whispers, and Pussy in Boots so they grow into big cats like barbary lions!!!111 Timmin was nut in armory, he wuss in his underwar, and the only “weeapon” he hat wass a rare stake. Da cunts skanned him alive with their claws and den they shat die-area into his moth, and butt off his head and ate him allives!!!111111111111111

And then wii through his body from the highest tower in Kong’s Land and he was deeed!!!! Cercie pissed on his dead booty, and everyone congrudgulated me on ending operassion, butt I knew I has more to do,, for Kong’s Land wuss juicest one city. And den a really sexxxy guy ho was shitless came to me. I could see his six puck abs and I crammed myself. He had smocky grey eyes and tousled bronn hair and pail marble like skin (like Jasen Anckles from Supernatral). I feel in loaf with ham at first site. I new he was nut a misogymnast, abuser, rappist, or a privylogged asshall.

Without saying any thong else, he frenches meee!!!!!!!!!!!!11111

It was soooo sexxxah!!!

When wii were don, he introdosed himself two me.

“My name is Christian Gay,” he said, and frenched me again!!!!!!!11111

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wat do you womyn think (I forgo to mention this butt if you’re a guy, GTFO!!!111)? Pretty awefulsome right? Christian is sooo hott!!!1111 He makes me wet!!!111 I masticate to ham!!!1111 But the actr in da 50 shades if gay movie Jaime Doorman is an ugly mutherfucker, they should've gotten Jasen Anckles instead!!!111 
> 
> Give me god revows or I will not upgrade!!!1111


End file.
